


Setting the Stage for Lotus

by EternalSands



Category: 6teen
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belly Dancing, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSands/pseuds/EternalSands
Summary: College AU. When Nikki ends up joining a sorority in hopes of improving her college career, Caitlin can't help but worry about what her dear friend will go through just to be accepted. But in the end, maybe she won't have to.





	Setting the Stage for Lotus

The University of Calgary was a grand place to be in. Over seven thousand students, from diverse backgrounds and upbringings, were all gathered together to pursue education and hopefully get a fulfilling career after graduation. That was certainly the mindset that Caitlin had when she chose Business Management as her major. She had experience as a team leader and was able to handle money well – at least, while she normally suppressed the urge to spend money on the first cute outfit she saw.

However, her friend Nikki was a different story. Deciding to go into East Asian Studies to pursue some sort of job involving her culture, Nikki could only feel flabbergasted when she discovered that the job market for her major was practically nonexistent. From what Caitlin had heard, she could still get the degree and work as a translator alongside her uncle, but Nikki wasn’t exactly a fan of constantly meeting new people, listening to them talk and repeating back speech in a different dialect as a job. She wanted something with a little more class, leading to her current predicament.

It took a little while to gather courage for it – as well as a bit of constant nagging from Caitlin – but Nikki had finally decided to join the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. She had heard from new acquaintances that it was easily one of the more popular women’s groups on campus, with a strong bond between members and a really high rate of students who went into successful careers after graduation. Thinking she had nothing to lose, Nikki had signed up as a pledge and underwent the trials of entering.

The first two weeks were actually alright, Caitlin and Nikki had noticed. Nikki had to take a vow of silence for the first week and had to take a “quiz” where she had to memorize the history and values of Kappa Alpha Theta for the second. However, the quiz had come with a little twist; she was allowed to have two incorrect answers for the entire test. Any more mistakes after that, and she would be dealt a penalty that would be repaid with an unknown condition. After the end of it all, Nikki had mostly passed with three answers incorrect. The members of Kappa Alpha Theta hadn’t decided what would be her punishment yet, and would let her know before induction would officially begin.

Nikki was now lying belly-down on one of the couches of the immense campus center, her head buried inside the cushion. Caitlin sat right next to her and was slowly rubbing her friend’s head in hopes that it would somehow alleviate Nikki of her current nervous state.

Nikki had finally released a long sigh. “Maybe this was a huge mistake. Maybe they’re just gonna get all my hopes up and just crash it down right before induction.”

“No way,” replied Caitlin with a stern look on her face. “Kappa Alpha Theta aren’t known for being jerks like that. I’m sure if you weren’t good enough for their standards, they would actually tell you upfront and be totally honest about this. If they’re giving you a chance to redeem yourself, they must still want you to be part of them.”

“Maybe you have a point. From what I heard, they don’t really haze for a sorority. No one ever had to get their ass super drunk, get smacked with some huge paddle or hook up with some random dude for a night.” Another huge sigh escaped Nikki’s lips. “Still, gets me worried about what I’ll actually have to do for this. I hope it’s not too humiliating, at least.”

“Don’t worry,” Caitlin reassured. “You’ve gotten this far with your own determination. I won’t let you give in to fear right before the finish line.” She kneeled down and slowly lifted Nikki’s head out of the couch, having their gazes meet. “I believe in you,” Caitlin declared, giving her friend the warmest smile she could muster.

Nikki returned a small smile before sitting up and surprising Caitlin by bringing her into a hug. “Thanks, Caitlin. Really appreciate it.”

The act made Caitlin’s heart jump in excitement on the inside. Her cheeks were now a pinker hue than normal, the perfect color to compliment the skipped heartbeat she just experienced. “Y-you’re welcome, Nikki,” she stuttered out, mimicking her friend and returning the gesture. _If only this happened more often_ , she thought to herself, a slight frustration beginning to resurface in her mind.

Nikki broke out of the hug and reached into her pocket to dig out her vibrating cellphone. “That must be them with the details for the last ‘trial’ to face. Wish me luck!” she exclaimed, giving Caitlin another quick hug before running out of the center. Caitlin could only watch as her friend dashed out of the building with vigor in her steps. It was her turn to let out a long yet content sigh.

* * *

The bright, perky attitude that usually came with Caitlin wasn’t with her today. Anxiety had taken its place, with a feeling of dread hanging over the poor girl. It was a few days since the last time she talked with Nikki in person about the sorority she chose to get into. Once she found out what it was, Nikki had only described it through texts as “a rather embarrassing ordeal that didn’t need any more explanation.” She wanted as very few people to know about what it was, leading to a sudden apology about not giving away much detail about it. Nikki would never see it, but her reply made Caitlin feel a little crestfallen.

‘ _I don’t get it. We’ve shared a lot with each other at this point. Why can’t she trust me with this?_ ’ Caitlin thought, already formulating reasons as to why Nikki was so adamant in keeping the punishment a secret. There was no way Kappa Alpha Theta would literally drag her through the dirt just to make her a member. What detail about her was she missing?

Determined to solve this conundrum, Caitlin had decided to ‘camp out’ in her car right outside Nikki’s dorm. The only clue she had about the penalty was that it would have to be resolved by tonight, since induction would begin by next week. And if she had to stay up all night to see what was making her dear Nikki act distant, then so be it; she had all the essentials to last her until dawn.

The night had finally come, marked with a sheet of blackness across the skies and the large four-way clock in the middle of campus reading seven p.m. Caitlin had already gone through half her bag of snacks and two water bottles and prayed that she didn’t have to make a bathroom break anytime soon. Right after looking at her phone and rereading the text conversion with Nikki yet again, she looked up and saw what she was awaiting: Nikki, clad in a dark hoodie and denim jeans, complete with a hat that had the initials of the university etched on it. She had a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and she was constantly turning her head to see her surroundings, appearing afraid that someone was going to catch her in some forbidden act.

Caitlin had slouched in her car seat, hoping that Nikki wouldn’t see her and ruin her plans. She felt surprise, however, when Nikki suddenly took off into the night, running just as fast as a track athlete. Caitlin stumbled around in her seat, quickly grabbing her phone and slamming the door shut. She attempted to run at a pace that would catch up with Nikki but not get too close. She managed to stay at half a block’s length from her friend, wondering all the while as to the final destination for tonight.

* * *

After a rough twenty minutes of switching between a speed walk and a light jog, Caitlin had thankfully managed to keep Nikki in her sight. She noticed they were a far distance from the campus center, making it less likely that many students would see what Nikki was getting involved into. She continued to trail Nikki until she noticed her friend quickly turn into an alleyway. Caitlin tried to stop before the alleyway and peek through the corner of the wall and could only see a door quickly being closed. She backed away from the tight space and tried to determine the establishment that Nikki had sneaked into.

The building that Nikki was supposed in was a large, tan-colored building that seemed to be made out of clay. Palm trees were placed in perfect lining across the entrance, and rugs were hanging from the windows in front of the establishment. The doors were open, showing off glittering objects inside the place, and a large, red carpet with golden accents was rolled out by the entrance. A large sign above the doors seemed to read “ _Marhaba_ ”, written in a strange, curly font that Caitlin had never seen before.

Confused was an understatement to describe Caitlin’s current mood. ‘ _Why on Earth would Nikki be in here?_ ’ Hesitantly, she stepped on the exotic carpet and took slow steps into the building.

Upon entering the doors, Caitlin was met by a middle-sized woman wearing a colorful outfit. Her top and skirt were blue and purple, with what seemed like gold linen lining the ends of her clothes. Her hair was in a braid, and Caitlin could easily see the heavy eye shadow that brought out the woman’s blue eyes.

“Welcome,” the woman had proclaimed politely, with a heavy foreign accent. “How may I help you?” Caitlin let out a stutter before clearing her throat. “Um, this is my first time here. What is this place?”

“This is Merhaba, where we serve Middle Eastern food. We have just opened within the past month.”

“I-I see,” Caitlin struggled to answer back. ‘ _A…Middle Eastern restaurant? Why go here?_ ’

The exotic-looking woman had extended her hand towards the inner part of the restaurant. “Would you like to eat here tonight?” she asked with an inviting tone.

Thinking she had no other choice, Caitlin replied yes and followed the woman inside. The hallway decorated with circular designs of blues and whites gave way to the main room, which could only be described as magnificent. The entire floor was covered by a huge tapestry that didn’t have the rich color of the carpet out front but still had golden swirls laid out throughout its design. Small bronze lanterns hung right above the tables around the room, and there were large strands of what seemed like silk extend across the ceiling. A medium-sized stage was to one side of the place, covered by a large lavender curtain.

As Caitlin was seated by the woman, she noticed that there weren’t too many people eating tonight. Most of the patrons were couples, with their tables covered in drinks and what seemed like small appetizers consisting of pita bread and some meat. The smells around her were certainly exquisite; it made her want to actually order a meal and see how it would taste like. A waiter quickly appeared by her side and asked for her order. Resisting her hunger, she simply asked for a glass of water and continued to look around the tables from her seat, looking for some kind of clue as to where Nikki could have been and finally solve the riddle of her punishment.

As if on cue, a portly, dark tan man, with a cream-color shirt that was similar to the one that the woman from before was wearing, appeared on the stage with a microphone in hand. “ _Salaam_ , my good friends!” He exclaimed with a short bow. “Welcome one and all to my humble abode of Merhaba, a place to enjoy the atmosphere and cuisine from my home in the Middle East. I hope you all enjoy the taste and experience and come back for more.” Light applause came from the patrons before he continued. “But now, it’s time for the main event of this evening. We have a special guest tonight who will hopefully entertain you all. Without further ado, I present you: the lovely Lotus!”

Another round of light applause came from the customers as the man walked off the stage. The lights turned off in the eating area, but one lone light was left on to show off the stage. The curtains had finally lifted, showing off a background resembling a large palace from the Arabian Nights.

From stage right, a foot appeared from the folds of the silk curtain, with an anklet of gold coins and bells attached firmly to the skin. Music began to play through the area, which sounded like a man vocalizing in a dialect that sounded from a far-away land. As the music continued, the figure whom the foot belonged to finally appeared, covered in a large red veil with gold accents, which seemed to fit the location. The cloaked figure took forward steps to the beat while seeming to move her hips from the front to back, as if it was strangely limping while maintaining a graceful, fluid walk.

The figure then began to spin slowly while continuing to move forward, and quickly sped up her spin within the next moment. Caitlin would have been totally lost in the spinning movements had she not heard the clink of the glass being placing on her table. She quickly picked up the glass and shot back at the stage, not wanting to miss the spectacle.

As the figure now spun rapidly, the vocalizing from before had quickly turned into a loud group of shrill cries, and the figure had finally released the veil and stopped in place. The surprise was finally revealed: a lovely, svelte woman with flowing black hair wearing a crimson bra and skirt, both top and bottom decorated with beads and fringe. Her arms were adorned with two armbands whose design matched the rest of her outfit. There were what seemed like tiny gems placed on the woman’s midriff, with three below the bellybutton and one above it. A large bead necklace complemented her top, and a gold headband finished off her outfit.

The divine beauty, however, could not fool Caitlin’s eyes. Even from the distance she was at, she could still her the purple eye shadow, the ear and nose piercings, and the calm, passive gaze she became familiar. She almost dropped her glass as realization flooded in.

“Nikki?” Caitlin could barely manage to whisper her friend’s name out.


End file.
